The Vision
by Phoenixhp5t3
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2 Do not read if you haven't seen the movie! Alice is haunted by the vision she had of the battle, and it's up to Carlisle to help her overcome her guilt and grief. One-shot.


**The Vision**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

**Warning: **Do NOT READ if you have NOT SEEN BD2!

**A/N:** So, I saw BD2 and I just felt the sudden need to write this. The idea wouldn't leave me, and I found myself even planning what to write in my sleep, haha! So, story is that Alice is haunted by the vision she had during the "battle" scene. She cannot overcome what she has seen until she has a chat with her loving father, Carlisle.

To those who have read my other fics, this is in no way related to any of the others. It's a stand alone.

**Alice's POV:**

I wish I could sleep, but then again I would probably see the same thing in my nightmares…I let out a weary sigh as I run a hand through my short hair. I've been attempting to distract myself from depressing thoughts by reading the latest fashion magazines and planning out our yearly shopping trip to Paris, but my hearts just not in it. Shocking, I know, but…

I grimace and give a shudder as the images flash through my mind once more. Never in all my years has a vision affected me like this. I guess that's because I've never had a vision as horrible as this one…and it was _so close_ to becoming a reality. So close. None of them know. None of them realize how close we all came to dying, not even Edward. He's the closest to having even an inkling of why I'm feeling like this, but even he doesn't understand. He's so overjoyed with having Bella and his daughter Renesmee alive and well, and I don't begrudge him that. He deserves to be happy. They all do.

I should be happy too. There's no reason for me to feel so…so _guilty_ and so down, but I can't help it. I can't shake the memory because it felt so _real _to me. I feel the pain and the agony at having watched my father _die_ while trying to save _me_. My _father,_ the man who accepted me into his home and family with open arms died because of _me._ I quickly bite down on my clenched fist, choking back the sob that has been threatening to release itself since that wretched day two weeks ago.

Taking deep breaths, I try and force myself to calm down, but I find it impossible as my mind watches as my beloved Jasper is killed. I bite down harder wincing when I actually break through my skin. Quickly letting go I focus on the pain because it's easier than focusing on the memories.

I stare back down at the magazine in my lap not really seeing anything on the page. Guilt courses through me. Guilt over the pain I put my family through when I left, guilt over Carlisle dying because of me, and guilt over the worry I knew my family was feeling for me right now.

I hadn't been myself since the battle. I had celebrated our survival (because I didn't really count it as a win), and I had made my apologies (everyone had waved it away saying there was no need), but after that I had slowly been ostracizing myself from the family. I talked if spoken to, but I didn't instigate any conversations. I didn't bother Bella about her fashion, or lack of fashion taste. I outright avoided Carlisle, and that made me feel even worse because I knew that he noticed and I knew that he was blaming himself for my behavior. I couldn't even be my usual perky self with Jasper. I knew he was extremely concerned for me. He could feel how upset I was, and since I refused to tell him why he was beginning to beat himself up thinking I must be angry with him even though I'd told him time and time again that I wasn't. He didn't understand why I wouldn't speak to him, and he understood even less why I wouldn't approach Carlisle or Esme about it. The only time I felt even close to my old self was around my beautiful niece Renesmee, but then who wouldn't feel happy around her. That child had so much light and happiness in her, and it was so infectious I couldn't help but give a broad grin every time I saw her.

Everyone but Carlisle had approached me to find out what was bothering me, but I refused to tell them. Edward had the best idea, even though I kept most my thoughts from him, and he had urged me to speak to Carlisle, but I refused. I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anybody. This was my burden to bear. No one else needed to know all the horrors I had witnessed, all the deaths. They didn't need to see the looks on everyone's faces when Carlisle was killed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered Esme's face. They didn't need to know about how Jasper was ripped to pieces. I took in a shaky breath and hugged my knees up to my chest in order to offer myself a bit of comfort.

They didn't need to know about Seth's horrible death and how Leah had died while saving Esme. I had never been a big fan of the wolves, but those two, especially Seth had grown on me. They had fought their own brothers to protect our family, and my fondness for them grew even more after this vision. I no longer felt any ill will towards Leah for what she had done even if she still acted like a bitch to me.

I had to get past this. I was acting ridiculous! None of this even happened! We lived through the battle with no fighting whatsoever, so I have no reason to feel so much guilt and despair. The others already told you that you have no reason to apologize for having left. They all understand. In fact, they all think we won thanks to you, I chided myself. Ridiculous of course, but that's what they tell me.

Burying my head in my knees I try the best I can to overcome my anguish, but I just can't get past it. I was going to need to talk to someone, and I knew who that someone was, but I really didn't want to. There had to be a better way.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I lay on the couch in my office racking my brain for what I could have done to have caused Alice to completely avoid me, and what could have caused her to become so sad. It had been two weeks since the confrontation with the Volturi. My lips curled and a low growl rumbled in my chest at the mere thought of those…_monsters_, but I quickly shook my head. I was supposed to be thinking about Alice right now, not the blasted Volturi.

Alice had not been herself since her return. My heart briefly clenched as I remembered how devastated I had been by hers and Jasper's sudden departure. I could not understand why they had left, but then I had reassured myself that there had to be a good reason and that at least they would be guaranteed to survive if the confrontation were to have gone badly. After everything was over and they had explained why they had to leave without informing anyone I had understood and waved away their apology. There was no need as I understood perfectly. They had saved us by finding Nahuel, I was certain. I knew Alice had revealed a vision to Aro and whatever Aro had seen had shaken him to the core. I had never seen the man look so frightened. I wondered at what the vision could have entailed, but then shook my head. What did it matter? The Volturi had left and my family was whole and safe.

I wish I could be happy, but I can't, not when I know my angel is suffering.

Why was she avoiding me though? What had I done? I racked my brain but I could come up with no answer. I had welcomed both her and Jasper back with open arms, graciously thanking them for what they had done. Jasper was not upset with me, so I could not fathom why Alice was. Did I do something before she left that upset her?

I had seen only briefest of glimpses of my normally rambunctious daughter since her return, so I did not realize until Esme had told me that it was not only me she was acting strange with. I was the only one she seemed to be actively avoiding, but she seemed to be slowly distancing herself from the rest of the family as well. She also seemed to be sad and guilty for some reason, and Esme had tried to get Alice to confide in her, but Alice had refused. This surprised me as Alice had never been one to hold things in.

After Esme, I knew the others had all tried to get her to talk, but she had refused them as well. I approached Jasper at this point, only to become even more concerned when he told me she was refusing to speak to even him. What in the world could be so horrible that Alice would not even speak to Jasper about? They shared everything!

What in the world could be causing her so much heartache?

I let out a frustrated sigh as I rubbed a hand over my face. Can things never be easy in this family?

I sat up when I heard a knock on my door, and taking a breath I caught the scent of my soldier.

"Come in Jasper," I called, and when he came in I felt my anxiety soar to the point where I almost felt like panicking. I knew immediately I was not feeling my own emotions, so I took a deep and calming breath before saying, "Son please, you are projecting. Take a few breaths and try to calm yourself."

He immediately acquiesced, and I tried to help by making sure I was calm as well so he could feed off my emotions. After a few seconds, I let out a breath as I felt my anxiety leave me and as I watched my son visibly relax. He was still tense, but he no longer had that frenzied look he was sporting upon entering my office.

"Sorry Dad," he mumbled in embarrassment, but I waved his apology away with my hand before motioning for him to come sit next to me. He gave a curt nod of his head before sitting down. His shoulders were slumped and he was staring at his knees. I felt immediate concern as I had never remembered seeing my son so defeated.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked, desperately wanting to soothe away the obvious pain he was feeling.

"Alice," he stated simply in a soft, dejected tone. "She-I-I don't know what to do anymore. She's in so much pain, and she's feelin' so much guilt, and I _can't_ help her," he confessed as he gave me a despairing look. "I've done everything I can think of ta help her, but she won't talk to me! She won't tell me what's botherin her! Why won't she let me help her, Dad?" he asked, pleading with me to have the answers he so desperately wanted and needed.

"Shh Jasper," I spoke in a quiet, comforting voice as I ran a hand through his blonde curls. He closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh at the soothing gesture.

"I'm sorry son," I told him reluctantly, "I don't know what is wrong with Alice, and I have no idea why she will not let anyone help her." My little soldier looked at me with a defeated stare and my heart nearly broke.

"I musta done somethin'," he muttered, and I knew he was cursing himself in his mind, so I lay my hand on his shoulder as I gave a sharp, "No!" Glancing up at me with wide, onyx eyes I said, "No Jasper, I guarantee you this is not your fault. If anything it is something I did as I seem to be the only one she is actively avoiding," I informed him guiltily.

Jasper frowned at my words, his brow creasing before he gave a slight shake of his head. "I don't know why she's avoidin' you Dad, but I know she ain't upset with ya cuz I've asked her. She won't tell me why, but I could feel that she was guilty and upset. I'm not sure the cause of those feelins', but I can guarantee you she ain't mad at you."

I took in his words and let out a breath of relief, suddenly feeling heartened. So she wasn't angry with me, but then why was she avoiding me?

"Jasper, do you have _any _idea what could have caused her to be like this? Was she like this prior to the 'battle'?" I questioned, and Jasper opened his mouth before closing it and taking on a thoughtful expression.

"No," he answered softly, "she wasn't like this before the battle. I mean, she was extremely worried, we both were, but she wasn't depressed or this guilty. I mean we both felt guilty over how we left y'all, but nowhere near as much as she's feelin' now," he informed me. "It has to be something that happened during…," he trailed off for a few seconds before I saw a look of dawning comprehension come over his face. I patiently waited for him to tell me what he'd recalled, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew what he was about to tell me.

"The vision," he finally spoke, and I immediately nodded my head in agreement as I had just come to the same conclusion. Yes, the vision was the only thing that would explain her behavior. She must have seen something extremely disturbing. But what?

"I don't understand though," Jasper told me. "Alice's visions have never affected her so negatively, and even if this one had, why won't she talk to me or Mom about it? Why is she avoidin' you? What in God's name did she see?" he questioned, his voice tinged with concern over his mate.

I asked myself all those same questions, my own worry increasing at what horrors my angel could have seen to have reduced her to such a state.

"Whatever happened I think you're at the center of it," Jasper suddenly announced and I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're the only one she's avoidin' like the plague. There has to be a reason, and I think _you_ should be the one to talk to her. Everyone else has already tried and failed, and if there's anybody who can get her to talk it'll be you, Dad," he told me determinedly, his eyes boring into mine.

I nodded my head in agreement as I responded, "Yes, I believe you are correct. I will get to the bottom of this. Alice cannot keep this vision to herself anymore or it will continue to tear her apart, and I am tired of my own daughter fleeing the room every time I enter." I mentally smacked myself. I should have done this ages ago.

Standing up, Jasper quickly joined me giving me a grateful look before wrapping his arms around me. "Thanks Dad," he mumbled before quickly letting go. I stifled a chuckle at his clear embarrassment.

Giving him a loving smile, I then told him, "Get the rest of the family out of the house. I believe it will be easier for her if she does not have an audience."

Jasper bit his lip, and I knew he wanted to stay, but before I could even think over whether or not that would be a good idea he gave a nod before disappearing out of my room and down the stairs. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were the only ones in the house, so I waited until I heard them enter the forest before making my way towards Alice and Jasper's room.

**Alice's POV:**

I could feel a vision hitting me, and I quickly forced it away. I had been blocking all my visions since that day. I didn't want to _see_ anymore. I didn't want to _know_ anymore. Never before had I hated my gift as much as I did now. It was a curse and I just wished I could get rid of it!

I sat on my bed still as a statue, not even breathing. I didn't want to think or feel anymore. I was mentally exhausted, and I just wished I could forget what I had seen because it was tearing me apart. I couldn't get the vision to stop replaying in my mind. It was like on replay mode playing over and over and over…

I give a quiet whimper, curling up into a tighter ball in some futile attempt to disappear. I am so focused on my memories and pain that I give a gasp of surprise when I hear a knock on my door. I look at the door with wide eyes knowing from the scent that it is my father. Oh no, oh no, oh no, I think near panic. What do I say? What am I going to do?

"May I please come in Alice," he asks, but I can tell from his tone that it is not a request.

"Go away!" I shout. "I don't want to talk to you!" I wince at my rude tone, but Carlisle is really the last person I want to see right now.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that Alice, but I'm afraid you do not have a choice," he states as he opens my door and walks in. My anxiety increases at his words. No, there is no way he's going to make me talk! There's no way I'm going to tell him!

He quietly closes the door before turning and looking at me with a penetrating stare. I glance away before angrily grumbling, "I didn't tell you, you could come in."

"Alice," he sighs, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk to you and nothing you say is going to change my mind so get out of my room," I tell him in false anger. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been avoiding you for a reason. I don't want to see or speak to you!" My heart clenches at these words. I'm not really angry with him; I'm just too haunted by the images of him dying because of me to face him.

Carlisle raises a surprised eyebrow at me before cocking his head to the right. I know he's studying me so I do the best I can to maintain my pissed off expression as I glare at him. Just go away Dad, just go away I pleaded in my mind. You don't need to know what I saw.

I give an internal groan when he finally graces me with a kind smile because I know I haven't fooled him.

"You had me fooled Angel," he says. "I thought for sure you were upset with me, but Jasper was right. You aren't, so would you please tell me why you have been avoiding me?"

Damn it Jasper I think before suddenly feeling guilty. I shouldn't be angry with him. He's only trying to help me.

"Alice," my father calls, and I give him a way expression. "The entire family is extremely worried about you, you know. We can all see that something is bothering you, so why will you not speak to us? Have we ever given you cause to not trust us?" he questions, and I look down at my hands in ever increasing guilt.

"I am not telling you this to make you feel guilty," he sighs. "I am just trying to understand why you are determined to keep this to yourself." He pauses at this moment and I know he's waiting for me to speak, but I can't find the words to say. I can't tell him, I just can't!

I glance up at him to see him with his arms crossed staring at me in concern and frustration. He's biting his lip, probably trying to figure out what to do next. Hopefully he'll decide to just leave me be, but I don't need to be a psychic to know that's wishful thinking. I can see it in his eyes that he's not going to leave until he finds out what's wrong with me. Why does he have to be so damn protective?

"What did you see in the vision you showed Aro?" he asks out of the blue, and I stare at him with wide shocked eyes. How did he figure that out?

"Nothing," I immediately respond, and he gives me a knowing look as he takes a step towards me. Oh God no! I think as I jump to my feet. He's standing right in front of my door so I know there's no escape that way, but I could make it out the window, I muse as I glance over to my right.

"Is the thought of speaking with me really that frightening?" he asks in a slightly hurt tone, and the words are barely out of his mouth when I take off for my window. I only manage two steps though when I find myself trapped in my father's arms.

"No!" I scream as I struggle to get free. "Please just let me go! Just let me go!" I plead. "Please don't make me talk about it Dad. I don't want to talk about it. Please, please don't make me!"

"Shhh Alice, shhh," Carlisle says. "Relax my angel, it will be alright, I promise. There is no need for you to be so frightened, it will be alright."

"No it won't!" I choke out, shaking my head as the vision races through my mind again. "No it won't," I scream, "because you _died_ Dad! You _died _because of _me_!"

**Carlisle's POV:**

I freeze completely caught off guard by what she just said. I unconsciously loosen my grip and that's all it takes for her to make a mad dash out the window and towards the forest. I stare dumbfounded for a few seconds before roughly shaking my head and taking off after her.

The pieces were finally beginning to fall in place. Now I was beginning to understand her behavior. I had died in her vision and she blamed herself for it. That would explain the guilt and sadness I had seen in her eyes, although I had a feeling there was more to this vision than just my death. It had to have come to a battle, I figured, and my heart clenched at the thought. How many more had she seen die?

I understand now why she was avoiding me. I probably remind her of the vision and the guilt she feels over my dying. I myself was not quite sure what to make of my death. I knew my family would be devastated as I would if I were to lose any one of them, and that thought alone caused a spasm of pain to shoot through me. But if I died to protect my family then it would be worth it. I would rather it be me than any of them.

I race through the forest following Alice's scent, hoping she would come to her senses and stop running. With her visions she would be able to avoid me for quite a while. I would just have to make sure I ran as fast as I could to catch up to her before she—

I stop suddenly when I see my daughter curled up against the base of a tree, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Oh Alice, I think in despair before I rush over to her. I want desperately to wrap her in my arms, but I do not want to cause her to run again.

"Alice, sweetheart," I speak in a calming tone, "_please_ let me help you. It is _tearing _me apart to see you like this, angel, so _please_ do not run from me."

She stares up at me with mournful eyes before finally letting out a sob and crashing into me. The force of her hug is so strong she knocks me back several feet, but I do not care. All I care is that my suffering daughter has finally accepted the comfort I have been longing to give her.

Alice sobs her heart out muttering, "I'm so sorry!" and, "It was _my_ fault!" over and over again as she grips my shirt tightly.

"Say no more Alice," I order softly, so she stops begging my forgiveness and continues to cry heart-wrenching sobs. I tighten my grip and pull her into my lap as I gently rock her side to side.

"There there Alice, everything is alright," I mumble to her soothingly. "I'm right here and I've got you. I won't let you go. I love you so much, my little angel, and despite not knowing what exactly you witnessed I can _guarantee_ you that what happened to me was _not_ your fault," I declare strongly. Alice shakes her head at me, but says nothing as I place a kiss on top of her head.

She continues to cry into my chest for several more minutes before she eventually quiets and relaxes into my embrace. Wrapping her arms around me she gives me a tight hug as she buries her head into the crook of my neck. She takes several deep and calming breaths, gives me one last breathtaking squeeze before saying, "I love you too Daddy," and letting go.

I swallow back the lump in my throat at her words before releasing my hold on her just enough so that she could sit up. She gives me a somewhat sheepish look before mumbling, "I'm not going to try and run again."

"I know," I respond simply, "I just know there are things you need to tell me, things that will upset you; so, I would prefer to have you close to me so I can offer whatever comfort and reassurances you need. You have no idea how difficult it is to watch your child suffer and know that they refuse your help," I informed her kindly. She looks down in guilt, so I tap her chin so that she will look up at me.

"You have _absolutely nothing_ to feel guilty about Mary Alice," I state in emphatic tone, and she just gives a small sigh. She doesn't believe me.

"Please tell me what you saw in your vision," I request softly.

"No," she moans softly, turning her head away from me, "I can't."

"Yes," I say in a firm tone as I turn her head back towards me. "You are allowing this vision to eat you up inside, and I won't stand by and watch you tear yourself apart anymore. Tell me so that I can help you," I plead softly, although the look in my eyes tells her this is not a request.

Her eyes take on a haunted look as they fill with tears once more and I run a soothing hand through her hair. "You really don't want to know," she tells me, and a part of me can not help but agree; however, I do not let her know that. Even if a part of me is afraid to hear what she has seen, a larger part of me knows I _need_ to know to be able to help my daughter.

"I _need_ to know, Alice," I reply firmly, and she gazes into my eyes for nearly a minute before giving a defeated sigh and nodding her head.

I grace her with a proud smile as I take her hands in comfort. I allow her time to collect her thoughts, and when she finally looks ready to speak I give her my full and undivided attention.

"The vision started with me accusing Aro of having planned on destroying our family whether we were guilty or not. I kicked him, but his guard quickly got a hold of me," she begins quietly, and I feel a growl build in my chest at the mere thought of those cretins laying a hand on my angel.

"Y-you screamed at them to let me go before charging all by _yourself_," she recounts, and I can tell she is angry with me over that. "A few of the guard got in your way, but you quickly fought them off. _Aro_," she spits out venomously, "then charged you and-and…" Alice stops speaking, taking several deep and calming breaths. Tears began to slide down her face and I quickly brush them away, but to no avail.

"Aro, he-he killed you Daddy," she eventually chokes out. "He ripped off your head and his guards burned your body!" she yells before throwing her arms around my neck and beginning to cry once more.

"Shhh Alice, this did not happen. I am alive and well," I attempt to console, but she breaks away and gives me an angry glare.

"Why would you do that?" she questions heatedly. "Why would you charge them all _alone_?! I'm not worth that!"

"Yes you are!" I snap, but she gives a rough shake of her head as she yells, "No, I'm not! Do you have any idea how I felt knowing that you _died_ trying to save me?" she questions tearfully.

"You _are_ worth it Mary Alice Cullen," I argue strongly, "And I would gladly die for you. Better you than me."

"No," she moans softly as she shakes her head again. "You can't die Dad, you just can't! Our family needs you, I need you! You don't have to see Mom's face, or Edward's, Bella's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, the Denali's, or your friend's faces as they watched you die. Your death was the catalyst. The battle started when you were killed."

My heart clenches as I imagine Esme's reaction to my death, and then my children's. I can't believe the battle started because of me. I can't believe Aro killed me. But as I told Alice, if I died trying to protect her and the rest of my family then I am happy.

Tears continue to slide down my daughter's face, but I no longer try to wipe them away. It is best for her to get everything off her chest before I try and reassure and console her.

"My death was _not_ your fault Alice," I declare, and she gives me a disbelieving look before opening her mouth.

"No," I say with an emphatic shake of my head. "I chose to attack the Volturi, and it was _Aro_, not you who killed me. _Stop_ blaming yourself for something that was not your fault. I would die a thousand deaths to keep you safe Alice,_ never_ doubt that," I tell her, and she gives me a wide eyed stare.

"Oh Daddy," she sighs before laying her head on my shoulder. "Thank you," she whispers, and I give her a light kiss on the temple. I hold her in my arms for a few minutes allowing her to soak up all the comfort she can from me before deciding to speak.

"What happened next?" I question, and she tenses up before slowly sitting up. I wait in slight trepidation wondering what other horrors she could have seen. Her eyes well up with tears once more and my heart sinks at what she says next.

"They killed Jasper, Daddy," she cries, "They killed him."

"Oh God," I mumble in horrified shock, pain stabbing my heart at the mere thought of losing my brave little soldier. And poor Alice having to witness the death of her husband.

"Bella tried to save him with her gift, but Alec tackled her, and that's when Jane used her gift to immobilize him," she says in tears, and I say nothing, just rub her arms in comfort allowing her to continue speaking.

She recounts the rest of the battle and all the deaths that occurred. I become especially pained when I hear of Seth's death, and of how Leah died saving Esme. I was forever grateful to those two for having helped my family, but that gratefulness only increased as I heard Alice speak. She then recounts the deaths of Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Caius, Marcus, and finally Aro. I listen in awe at the fact that the three brothers along with their elite would have been killed in this battle.

"That's when Bella and Edward are killed," she then states somewhat hollowly. "The rest of us die shortly afterwards." And with those words she falls silent, my own heart breaking at the thought of my entire family being killed.

**Alice's POV:**

I can see the shock and pain on my father's face as I finish my tale. I feel raw and exhausted, but I can also note how much of a relief it is to get all of this off of my chest.

"Jacob and Renesmee?" he eventually asks, and I promptly answer, "They are the only survivors."

He closes his eyes and takes in a huge breath. I know he's trying to come to terms with all that I have shared with him, so I remain silent as he digests everything.

"I understand now why Aro looked so fearful," he states with a wry grin, and I give a brief smirk.

Dad gives me a loving look before gently putting his hands on either side of my face. "What you saw was truly horrifying, and I am so sorry that you have been dealing with this vision all by yourself," he remarks sorrowfully. "I wish I could promise you that something like this would never happen again, but you and I both know that would be a lie."

I agree completely, but I remain silent as I know he has more to say.

"This vision did not come to pass Alice," he then declares, giving me a serious look. "Everything you saw did _not _happen. There was no battle. I am still alive. Jasper is still alive. Our family is alive and well, and I _promise_ to do my damndest to make sure it stays that way. My family is my life and if I must I will die for any one of you," he tells me, and I can tell from the fire in his eyes he means every word.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to feel any guilt. I know you refuse to believe it, but I did not lie when I told you and Jasper that your actions saved our family. By finding Nahuel you not only relieved us of a great worry about Renesmee's future, but you also convinced the Volturi that she was no threat. Your vision, as terrible as it was convinced Aro that he would regret fighting us. You saved us all, and I am so thankful and proud of you," he speaks in a heartfelt tone.

I take in his words feeling warmth spread through me. "I did what any of you would have," I reply abashedly, and he chuckles before gracing me with a charming grin. I grin back before frowning as I remember once more worry that has been plaguing me.

"A-are you upset with me for having left like I did?" I ask quickly before I can lose my nerve.

"Of course not Alice," he responds immediately, exasperation clear in his tone. "I already told you that I understand perfectly, and I meant it."

I nod my head, my heart finally beginning to unclench as most my guilt and pain began to leave.

"I love you Dad and I'm sorry for having worried you all so much; and I'm sorry for having avoided you," I tell him. "I know you were beating yourself up, and I should've talked to you a long time ago."

"I love you too, sweetheart, and don't worry about it," he responds kindly. "It's in the past. What matters now is that you eventually _did_ speak with me and that you are feeling better."

I once more wrap my arms around him, thanking God for having gifted me with such an understanding and caring father. Please never let anything happen to him, I silently prayed. I need him. The family needs him.

"Come on," Dad says after several minutes of us sitting together, "the rest of the family has been worried sick about you, especially Jasper. I think it's time you show them you're alright."

I quickly bounce onto my feet, pulling Carlisle up with me. He gives a laugh at my sudden eagerness before we both take off for home. I feel lighter than I have in weeks and I know it's all because of Carlisle, my dad. The vision would stay with me for as long as I live, but instead of viewing it with guilt and pain, I would view it as an example of the love my father had for me and the rest of his family, and the lengths he would go to save us.

I knew the Volturi weren't finished with us. They would return someday, but I suddenly wasn't worried too much. We would face them head on when they did, and we would do so as a family. Nothing was stronger than the bonds we had for each other, and we _would_ triumph one way or another because of it.

**A/N:** The end. Not quite happy with my ending, but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know your thoughts.

On another note, what were your reactions to the battle scene? I saw the movie at 10pm the night it came out and wow, I have _never_ seen an audience react as wildly as they did during that battle. When Carlisle was killed all hell broke loose. There was screaming, cursing, and crying throughout the entire battle. I swear people were ready to go kill somebody, and when it was revealed that it was just a vision the applause and laughter was as loud as ever. I swear I had Jasper's gift because I could literally feel the relief in the room. Wow, I mean I knew the battle couldn't be real, but I didn't realize it was a vision. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time screaming my head off and cheering for the deaths of Jane, Caius, and Aro. And how sad was Seth's and Leah's death? Heartbreaking. Wow, I have never been so blown away by a movie! Definitely have to go see it again and again and again… Anyways, enough with my rant. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
